Gold Fades To Grey
by SkyesAreBlue96
Summary: What if Meat had jumped in front of Brit when he was shot? What happens when the Heartbreak's favourite rebel chick is gone? What changes when she returns? Rated T for later chapters Reviews make smiles
1. Chapter 1

We'd found him. The dreamer. The chosen one. Well I thought we had. Meat had other ideas and insisted that he was a spy. Despite my consistent proving that he was indeed the man we've been searching for, she continued to fight the facts.

When we took the boy, Galileo, and his chick, Scaramouche, to the Heartbreak the rest of the Bohemians seemed to be on Meat's side. I tried to convince them by telling them that he called himself Galileo. Though she was behind me, I could see Miss Loaf pulling an expression that knew this wasn't going to help.  
>"He must've seen the fragmen's. 'e's a spy." Paul - sorry - Sir Paul said.<br>Meat was happy to see someone agreed, but clearly getting the feeling that her words were getting a bit monotonous. "This is wha' ah said." she told them. I knew she didn't trust newcomers. Well that's an understatement really. She hated newcomers, but she had her reasons. My last findings were just a couple of lost and desperate GaGas. We had to blindfold them and take them to the border so they didn't know how to find us again. That almost got us killed (again).

Despite her hate of newcomers, when Big Macca gave the call to kill the Galileo and Scaramouche I saw her back away from the crowd, as though she didn't want to be part of it.  
>"Look! Anyone who tries to kill this dude has tah come pas' me!" she stood from leaning against the doorframe hearing me say this. Her eyes lit up in thought of a thus challenge. My only weakness and she knew it. Not this time though. I was positive that he was the one. "He hasn't seen the texts." I said. "how could 'e? We guard them with our lives." literally. But once again little Miss Loaf wasn't having any of it.<br>"He says he dreams the words" she recalled, walking towards Big Macca as she spoke. I wasn't sure if it was helping me or her. So I told them that he called his chick Scaramouche. The Bohemians took it well, but the girl didn't.  
>"What is this 'chick' business?" she asked rhetorically. "Do I have feathers? Do I lay eggs?" I noticed a few of the others tilt their heads in curiosity.<br>Big Macca was clearly offended, so answered back "Ay! Lady. We believe there was a time where if a dude wished to refer to his red hot mama, he would use the term 'chick'." I saw Meat look at me. "As a mark of respect." she mouthed the words in perfect synchronisation as they were being said. "Second only to 'bitch'." The girl looked at Sir Paul with confused, but humoured eyes.  
>"Somethin' tells me you got that wrong." she said. Meat had an expression of agreement. I had only just noticed that she had moved back to the entrance. Leaning against the frame with her hands placed lightly behind her back. She was watching the scene with cautious eyes. If a fight ever broke out, she would be the one to break it apart. Innocent as she appeared, she could get dangerously violent when lives were at stake. Especially if it was a fellow rebel.<p>

"Yeah well we're ge'in off the poin'! Alrigh'. The poin' is this dude is a spy!" now I see where Meat gets her stubbornness from. Meatloaf and Paul weren't related by blood, but when he found the girl close to dead in a gutter somewhere he brought her up as his own. Finally the boy spoke up.  
>"Look! I didn't have to be brought here! I don't know who you people are, or anything about your stupid text." I was tempted to punch him myself for that. It might not have been wise to call the fragments stupid in a room full of Bohemians. I saw the face of every one of them ignite with anger. Meat and Macca especially. He had taught her the texts as a child, she knew them all by heart. To say she had a gift would be an understatement.<br>"Look! 'e just knows the stuff." I got across, before the team of rebels aimed to kill Galileo again. "It's in 'is head."  
>"What are these texts anyway?" he couldn't have asked that before he called them stupid could he.<p>

After we listened to Sir Paul McCartney's explanation of a The Texts everyone was a bit more comfortable with Galileo and Scaramouche. So we introduced our full and proper names. Except the two who always had to be different.  
>"Ah'm Meat. Meatloaf."<br>"And I'm Sir Paul McCartney. They call me Big macca."  
>Actually three. "They call me Bob. Bob the poet, Bob the rebel, Bob the prophet. I am Bob The Builder." Then again I can't speak. I did go a bit overboard on my introduction. But Galileo did ask.<br>"Me? I'm the biggest, baddest, meanest, nastiest, most raving, rapping, sick punk, heavy me'al, psycho basta'd, tha' ever go' get down funky." bit overdone. "They call me" - pause for dramatic affect - "Britney Spears."

Galileo then asked about the Heartbreak Hotel. Big Macca began to explain, before interupted by Scaramouche. "Where do you get all this stuff? You look fantastic!" and, naturally, Meatloaf answers.  
>"We find it. We're scavengers." sure it was a true statement, but she didn't need to express it with such pride. "Fancy a makeover." more statement than question. "Well yah're a Bohemian now." first time I heard her say that to a newcomer.<br>"Well..." I could tell the girl liked her homemade dress, but still Meat insisted.  
>"How 'bout some tigh' jeans?" nope she hated her bum. "A shor' skir'?" nope she hated her legs. "A crop top?" nope hated her stomach and her hips.<br>"Don't mind my arms." Scaramouche suggested. "But not sure 'bout my hands." she counteracted. Meat thought for a moment.  
>"So you need somethin' that accentuates you're elbows." she joked. After a small smile of amusement at her own joke Big Macca cut in the fun.<br>"Girls!" every female in the Heartbreak turned their head towards Paul. Focussing on the two he was aiming for he said "I am talking to The Man here." I had convinced them. If Sir Paul thought he was The Dreamer, most likely, they all did.  
>"That makes a changed from talkin' ou' yah bum." Meat was humoured by something. It was very odd, she wasn't usually like this around newcomers, but it was better than her stubbornness earlier. "Go on hen ah've got loads'a stuff back there, jus' have a laugh."<br>"It'll be you lot 'avin' the laugh." Scaramouche noted.  
>"As I was saying..." Paul said, regaining Galileo's attention. And he then explained about the long dead king, Pelvis. He continued with how many other kings and heroes died after. Meat's eyes began to tear. She didn't fear death, but talking about all those who died seemed to bring the images to life in her mind. Like I said, gifted. But she used her sorrow and channelled it into a sort of prayer to those who had died. I could see the awestruck face of The Dreamer across the room from me. The song brought the images out of her mind for her to share and it was as if everyone else could see what she could.<p>

Macca knew Meat's openness would only last a day or so, but he could have been a bit more lenient in his words. "Let's not get heavy 'bout it 'ay?" but he redeemed himself with reason. "Not what the rock gods would have wanted."  
>Scaramouche appeared at this point and compliments rang all around about her new look. "Totally rock'n'roll." Meat said.<br>"They're right Scaramouche," Galileo said, "you do look totally 'rock'n'roll'." Then he asked what rock and roll was. After a quick introduction to the three basics of rock'n'roll; style, rebellion, and freedom, he asked "Yeah, but what actually is it?" Paul said that we didn't know and that we only know that there came a day that rock and roll died. But in time a man would arrive and save rock and roll.  
>"And if Britney's right, you're the man that will find it." what did he mean 'if Britney's right'?<br>We showed our two new rebels our instruments, and began to play a tune. Crazy Little Thing Called Love was one of mine and Meatloaf's favourite songs, due to the strange ways of interpreting what love is. We sang and danced deep into the night. A few of us might have had a couple bottles of beer, I couldn't say. Meat was intent on staying completely sober though, she still felt slightly uncomfortable around Galileo.


	2. Chapter 2

Further on into the early hours of the morning the party began to die down. I know I shouldn't have felt good about it, but I had been slightly worried all evening. Behind the smiles, laughs and songs Meat was troubled, like she never had been before. Each time I asked her if she was ok she would simply say "of course" followed by her sweet smile she knew would convince me.

But she was right. Something was out of the ordinary. Just after we had finished another, but rather drunken version of, Crazy Little thing Called Love out of the tunnels and the entrance came the Secret Police. We were outnumbered at least two, sometimes three, to one, but that never stopped us. A fight broke out and I was right in the middle of it. The ones who were drunk were quickly dealt with, but the rest of us fought on. I caught sight of Meat. She was by the entrance, fighting off three of the guards. It didn't take much. As I mentioned, she could be dangerous when lives were at stake. They were on the floor within seconds, but soon replaced. This one seemed an equal match with her, which wasn't good. I took my eyes off my dear Meatloaf for a few seconds, searching for Galileo and Scaramouche, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

My focus went back to Meat as she continued her battle. I saw her ear twitch as she heard something. She had extremely well developed senses, which were an amazing use, but this didn't seem for good. She froze, holding one of the guard's wrists in each hand. She looked at me. With force Meat pushed the guard away and ran towards me. What was she doing?

She threw her arms around my neck and her eyes locked with mine, she smiled. The force spun me to face a different angle. As I turned I saw a flash burst in front of me. Meat took in a short breath and buried her face on my shoulder. I felt the arms around my neck go weak. The girl in my arms suddenly dropped a slight bit, but I caught it in time to watch her look at me with those watery eyes. The fight continued around me, but no one dared come close. Not even a guard.

I laid the trembling body down so she could save what little strength she had. She tried to fight the shock, but it was overpowering her. She held my hand tight, trying her hardest not to let go. I made it easier for her by keeping hold of hers. A tear fell and ran down her temple, I wiped it away with my free hand and she smiled lightly.  
>"Brit-" her voice was shaky, and she was slowly being starved of air as it became harder to breathe. "Brit I-" with no warning, she clutched at my neck and pulled herself up to kiss me. She let out a short scream as another flash came which caused her to pull away from me. I held her in my arms, protecting her from hurting herself even more.<p>

"Brit I- I- don't wanna die." she said, shaking more violently now.  
>"You're not gonna die." I wish my words were true, but I had to have some hope.<br>"False hope is for cowards." she smiled, though she found it hard.  
>"It's not cowardly if it's not false." I told her, smiling back.<br>"You've always been there for me Brit. Even now, in the middle of the death of our home and all the others who will die, you put me first." another tear fell, she reached to wipe it away, but only seemed to embrace the fact that she was crying. "Why?" how could I answer her? She knew I loved her, with all my heart. I would give up being Bohemian for her. I would have given up the search for The Dreamer if she asked me to.  
>"'Cause you're my baby. You're why I go out risking my life, because I know that you will be right here waiting for me when I get back."<br>"Jus' say it." a few tears fell this time, she didn't wipe them away. "You haven't said it ever since we met. I think it's about time." I was the one to start crying now, because what she was saying was true, I had never told her.  
>"I love you." it was so simple, but I had never been able to say it before.<br>"I- love-"  
>"shhh," I placed my hand on her cheek, "I know," I said softly "you don't have to tell me" even through the shaking of her voice, her Scottish accent still made me smile. I loved it, if she ever suggested an adventure, my sanity would disappear and I would say yes, all because of her voice. All those adventures we went on, at one point she would hold my hand. In fear, in excitement, in love, or just running, she held my hand. Through all of these years she held my hand. Even now.<p>

"I'm going." she said.  
>"You can't. Not now." it was too soon. It wasn't fair, she was only seventeen. Not old enough to die.<br>"I won't be far. Only the good die young, Brit." she wasn't crying. But I was.  
>"No. You can't die, not yet."<br>"When? I can die with the Heartbreak. I can go with the rock gods." she smiled at the thought. "Hold on to me." she said, "I can't stay for much longer" I held her in my arms, feeling her slip further away with each short breath. "I'm not afraid anymore." I was though, I can't remember a time when my first thought wasn't for Meat's safety. "I don't have a lot of time left, all I want is to stay here, in your arms."  
>"I've got you." I smiled slightly, knowing that despite what was happening around us, she felt safe with me holding her.<br>"Has it gotten colder? Brit I'm so cold." she was, her skin was pale and a slight grey. She felt freezing and she was shaking more than ever.  
>"No surprise with what you're wearin'." I tried to joke, but it didn't work. She looked so fragile.<br>"Shut it." she giggled best she could.

One of my tears fell and landed on her lip, she licked her lips and said she knew I was scared, but told me not to be. Her eyes were growing weaker, but still she fought it. Her manor changed temporarily, she was still the frail girl on the edge of death, but something was different in her face. I knew what was going to happen. "It ends here tonight." before I could get a hold of her she used our linked hands to pull herself towards me and once again throwing her arms around my neck kissed me once more. There was a flash in front of me and Meat jolted. Her lips slipped away from mine and I knew she had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you know of the place of living rock? Where is the place of the champions." asked the pig.  
>Paul, who was sat to my right, answered him. "They're freedom words pig; we don't know what they mean."<br>"He tells the truth Commander Khashoggi." confirmed the doctor in front of Macca. "We've applied a search program to his brain functions and found no evidence of deceit." search program? Brain functions? Shit! They would find out about Meat. I struggled to break the hold of the doctor grabbing my shoulder. It didn't take much. I fought my way out of my seat, but the doctors were too fast.  
>"Restrain him." the pig ordered. Leather straps held my arms to the chair.<br>"Screw you pig." I told him. He laughed.  
>"You'll regret that. Hurt him." a shock of pain ran through me.<br>"And I would rather you did not call me pig."  
>"Pig's too good for you." Madonna shouted. Only resulting in getting the same as me.<br>"In fact. Ha-ha. In fact, hurt them all!" another shock shot through me. "For what it's worth, your dreamer knows no more about the place of living rock than you or I do. He's a poor idiot, parroting phrases he does not understand."  
>"That's a lie!" so was that, but I had to try.<br>"Will you finally kill us?" I wasn't the only one getting tired of this man's continuous blabbering.  
>"Oh please Mister Prince." he said with a smile. "Globalsoft is not some medieval inquisition." he got that right. "We are merely going to kill your souls, empty your brains of such absurd notion as real music."<br>Macca and I suddenly had a similar thought, but I got to it before he did. "You're sendin' us to The Seven Seas of Rhye." he confirmed. He ordered them to prepare the helmets.

"Wait!" he stopped the doctors just as the brain-washy things were about to be placed on our heads. "There's something in someone's brain. Something they don't want us to know about." What was he talking about? "Mister Spears, I do believe you have something to share with your fellows before you all go." I saw everyone look at me. What was he on about? Other than Galileo and Scaramouche escaping, I think, there was nothing. "A certain Miss Loaf I do believe? Sound familiar?" it did, but I wasn't going to share it with her closest friends.  
>"Brit?" Macca asked me. "What happened to her?" I had to tell Paul though, it would hurt, but I had to.<br>"She got shot back at the Heartbreak." I don't think I've felt more sick in my life than I did at that point. "I'm sorry Paul, I tried."  
>"It's ok son. She'll be ok." I strangely believed him. I was glad that she wasn't here suffering.<p>

"Ahhh!" another cry of pain from another of my friends. Prince, Mads, Paul. I was next. I had seen what happened to my friends, I knew what was coming to me. A few colourful lights flashed above me and I felt the thoughts leaving my head. Then all went black after that.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with a banging headache, as I tried to remember what had happened my head hurt more and I began to remember less and less of the event. It had felt like a dream, but I knew it had happened. I saw the other Bohemians on chairs; each of them had a bottle in their hand. Every bottle read 'Rhye Whiskey' on the front. Looking round I figured out that I was lying down on the ground. I felt the presence of another person. My arm shot up and the man standing above me was knocked back.  
>"Good morning sleepy." he said rubbing his nose. "You're a heavy sleeper. Whiskey?"<br>"I would never accept anything from you Globalsucks scum." the man looked at me with surprised eyes and from behind the bar laughed.  
>"Do I look like one of those twats?" to be honest, he didn't. He was Bohemian dressed, but with a slight hippie style. I didn't answer his question as I observed his features. "I can understand the quick accusation though." when I didn't say anything he continued. "I was a librarian, in the place where they kept the secret histories. I got a little too interested in the stuff I was reading."<br>"They processed you?"  
>"They tried to! But I guess I knew too much! They couldn't zap it all!" he said proudly. "I may be pretty screwed up, I mean, I don't even remember what I did yesterday..." the man took a moment to think, trying to figure out what he had done. "But I'm still the most together dude here at The Seven Seas. That's why I'm the bar man." that's where I was! I remembered now.<p>

The second in command to Globalsoft had had us processed, he sent us to The Seven Seas of Rhye to stop us from ever making real music again. Everyone else was brain dead and drunk, but why not me? I didn't understand it. I still knew what real music was, and The Heartbreak Hotel, and The Dreamer. 'The Dreamer' I thought, what had happened to Galileo and Scaramouche?  
>"So who are you?" the man asked. I had figured that he wasn't any threat, but I was still suspicious.<br>"Spears. Britney."  
>"Ah named after the greatest person who ever got 'get down funky'. Core she could move." he was imagining the scene in front of him, and I could tell you he was pretty engrossed in his imaginings. It was disturbing.<br>"And you are?"  
>"Pop. They call me Pop." I said it was good to meet him. I was just happy that there was someone I could have a conversation with and I wasn't just stuck with a load of my friends who are enfumed with alcohol.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later and I was surprised at my sanity. My mind was still asking about the where abouts of The Dreamer and Scaramouche, surely he should have figured out where we were by now. Maybe Meat was right all along, maybe it was just false hope and he wasn't the one we were looking for. I heard a buzzing sound then, similar to when we were being processed. "What's happening?" I asked, worried that they had found out that my processing hadn't worked.  
>"Don't worry young lad, they're just draining the lake. They're always stealing our water." it made sense, what with the size of the drinks these days.<p>

What happened the next day haunts me still. I awoke to Pop shaking me by the shoulders. "Britney! Britney wake up!"  
>"I told you, call me Brit." I said drearily. "What do you want anyway?" he told me that two people from Globalsoft, maybe two of the Secret Police, had come looking for him. "What did you tell them?"<br>"Nothing. 'No one here by that name' I told them." as crazy as this man was and despite the fact that I had only known him for a few days, I felt I could trust this man with my life.  
>"Thanks dude." I asked what they wanted, but Pop didn't know.<p>

I found out later that day. The men returned, and this time they had that Khashoggi pig with them.  
>"He's the one." he said, pointing me out. "Take him." I fought as the Secret Police held me still, forcing me to follow. Pop could do nothing, I understood. If they found out he was still sane (well as sane as he could be) then they would process him further.<br>"Where are you taking me you bastards?" none of them answered, but Khashoggi chuckled to himself. "As Second in Command to the stronghold of Bohemians all over the planet, I order you to tell me where you are taking me!"  
>"You shall see." the pig said darkly as we approached a large set of double doors. I've never admitted to being scared, but this was unreal. I did not fear the idea of death, Globalsoft, or even the Killer Queen. But what was on the other side of those doors terrified me.<p>

One of my arms was released as the man holding it opened the electronic doors; he then resumed his place in holding my arm. As the doors separated my hold was released and I was free. But what was behind the doors kept me from moving. The feeling I had at that point was unbearable. The guilt inside me was suffocating me. In front of me stood a young girl. She stood about a foot shorter than me. Her pale skin reflected the light of the virtual sun in a way that made both look dangerously beautiful. Her pale eyes were direct, staring at me, unblinking. As forceful as her eyes were, they could not help but show the sorrow behind it. The girl had scruffy, light blonde hair, which fell to her hips. It was decorated with various feathers, ribbons, colours and all sorts. She dressed as a Bohemian, but the common fishnet glove on her lower arm was replaced with a flashing device with various buttons of all different colours. It appeared attached to her skin and didn't seem detachable in any way.

"What have you done?" I shouted, running for the pig. The two men grabbed me before I could take two steps. "Let her go!" I struggled in the arms of the guards, but I could not break their hold. "She did nothing to you!" I shouted to Khashoggi's back "Why are you doing this?"  
>"Brit?" the girl said. She stood. She saw what was happening, yet she stood. "Brit what's happening?" she seemed scared, but her face still showed that curious mix of direct and scare.<br>"If only I knew." my mind was tackling with why she was here. She shouldn't be here. I took a closer look at the device on her arm, watching the light flash in their order. Red, green, blue, orange, red, green, blue, orange. I could hardly look at it, but continued to stare, making myself believe that it was real.

As I was observing the device I noticed a thin blue line training up the girls arm. I followed the line up over her shoulder, up her neck, and behind her ear. Something in my mind snapped at this point. "It's keeping her alive!" I said, both shocked and amazed at what some Globalsoft bastards could do. "The device is placed on her arm because it is easier to control. It is connected to some sort of wire, leading from the device up her arm until it enters the skull. The device feeds the brain information telling her that she is alive."  
>"Impressive, rebel." the pig said.<br>"It's in humane and wrong, she is practically dead. She died in my arms. She shouldn't be here!"  
>"But you never wanted her to die. She is your love after all." he was right.<br>"Take it off! I can't look at it!" I shut my eyes and looked away from the scene in front of me.  
>I heard footsteps moving towards her "If you insist. But it'll be your fault when her blood spills."<br>"No!" I said too quickly for my head to acknowledge it. I couldn't watch her die again. This is what that pig had planned.  
>"So you have a choice to make." he told me, "The device on her arm is Globalsoft material, it can keep her alive, but she cannot remove it at. She is part GaGa, therefore she will be traced whenever she steps foot above ground. She also has new knowledge of the virtual world." she was listening to this also. I saw a tear roll down her face, and I could see it hurt her. "If it is removed at anytime for any amount of time, she will die." what was I to do? I had to choose between Meat's death and letting her live with a parasite on her wrist for the rest of her days. "I shall let you and your friends go free, since I am in good humour, but make your choice quick for you will not be able to have this chance again."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I held her tight in my arms as she buried her face into my chest. "It's ok babe." I told her. "You're gonna be fine." with resistance I looked the pig in the eyes, "I've decided."  
>"Finally!" I fought back the temptation to hit him right there and then.<br>"Life."  
>"Oh goodie." he said, just like a child who had just conjured up and ingenious evil plan. "Your friends shall be freed and sobered up." Seven Seas or no Seven Seas, that would never happen. "You two better head off before I order a lock down to restrain you." Meat looked up at me with those bright blue eyed, she held my hand and interlocked her fingers with mine. I looked down at her with a small smile. Then we ran.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Surely, the pig stuck to his word. The Bohemians were back. But still no sign of Galileo and Scaramouche. I had to give up hope and admit defeat that they had been killed. It was a week after our release and everything continued as if it never happened. Meat was just as she always was. She would occasionally disappear, but I would find her a few hours later in our room. Scaramouche had returned, but no Galileo, which we found rather odd. Macca asked where he was, but Scaramouche said that she had no clue. They had, had a fight on the way to The Seven Seas and they had gone different ways to get there. She had got there but found it empty and the lake drained. Scaramouche said that there was a pervy old man at the bar.  
>"Pop." I laughed. She said that Galileo had probably gotten drunk with him. "Give 'im a chance, he's just missin' yah." she slightly believed me, but just slightly.<p>

The past events had somehow brought me even closer to Meat. I think losing her made me realise what little time we spent together after Paul put me on the hunt for The Dreamer. Meat was intent on coming with me to search for materials.  
>"After what happened? I don't think so babe."<br>"You said yourself we need to spend more time together." she argued. She had a point, but I couldn't let her put her life in danger again. I wasn't going to let her get traced. "Anyway what else is there for me to do? All I do is stay in the Heartbreak twiddling my thumbs." I asked why doesn't she do something with Char or Madz. "Like they want to spend time with me when I've got this." she gestured the the device.  
>"When was the last time you spoke to either of them?" I asked. I was expecting since they had returned.<br>"Erm..." she said, thinking for a while. "'bout a month."  
>"Meat," I sighed. "you need to at least try to talk to them. They're yah best mates; they know it's still you, even with that." I said. She admitted that I was probably right and went to find her friends. Surely, true to my word, they were fine with her.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meat had disappeared again. Knowing where she was I went to our shared room to find the small blonde asleep on the double mattress. She seemed more slim and frail than I remember, but she hadn't been eating lately due to not being hungry a lot.  
>"I think the device is trying to starve me." she joked, "Its making me think I don't need food." it was close to the truth. "I do," she convinced herself, "but not as much as I used to." Scaramouche was worried as well; I saw it in her eyes. She knew what it was like; she had gone through a similar. As had Galileo, who had finally showed his face after four weeks.<br>"Where 'ave you been?" I asked with force, but slight relief.  
>"Ask me anything. I'm sorry. To all of you." he apologised.<br>"Where were you when everything was falling apart?" I asked, it seemed so silly now because everything was almost perfect, but I was curious.  
>"We," - him and Scaramouche - "followed what Aretha told us and ran into the tunnels and then camped out there for a night." The girl nodded to confirm it was the truth. "Then we had an argument about The Seven Seas, and-"<br>"No," Scara interrupted, "YOU were being an arsehole and saying you weren't going to let your 'chick' fight your battles for you." she sniggered when she heard the "ooo" that the Bohemians made. "That's what the argument was about!"  
>Galileo took note of her comments and carried on. "We were having an argument and went different ways to The Seven Seas. When I got there it was empty, besides some creepy old man."<br>"Pop." Scaramouche and I said together, then laughed.  
>"He said if I was looking for my chick then she had already come and gone." the purple haired girl pocked her tongue out at him. He had almost got caught by Globalsoft six times.<br>"My record still holds!" Meat celebrated. Once when we were out searching for materials she was somehow able to get spotted by and escape Globalsoft eight times, and one of the guards actually got hold of her, bumping it up to nine times.

As I watched Meat lay sleeping, I noticed a small sheet of paper clutched at her fingertips, I chose to ignore it. It was probably just some text she had read, again. I left her for a few moments, only to return to a sight immeasurable to what I thought was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

My blood ran cold at the sight in front of me. She hadn't noticed me yet, but I didn't want her to. Nor did I want her to continue what she was doing. A strong smell of iron hung in the air and it made me feel physically sick. I took a deep breath, trying to get enough oxygen to speak.  
>"Meat! What are you doing?" she looked up at me slowly. Her eyes hollow and pained.<br>"I- I can deal with it! It hurts. I want to take it off." her voice was quiet and broken, it barely had life to it.  
>"What happened? H- How did this happen? You seemed so... happy." I was confused and scared.<br>"About a week after we came back. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I realised that my life didn't mean anything."  
>"That's not true and you know-!"<br>"It is. That's why I kept dissapearin' for hours. I want this thing off! I kept trying to think of different safe ways to get it off, but they all failed." I couldn't believe my ears. Was Meat actually capable of suicide? Or did she not know the consequences of removing the device? My vision landed on her arm, blood falling from the rim of the metal, stains of deep red from previous attempts (I assumed) on the exposed skin around it. How could I have not noticed anything?

"Meat please. Think about this." I begged. She didn't look at me; her eyes were firm on the floor.  
>"I've thought about it Brit. I've been thinkin' 'bout it ever since we got back. I don't like being a Globalsoft toy. It's enough that I have a stupid metal plate attached to my arm, but I also can't go searching with you." not that I ever let her before. "There's no wire to cut to deactivate the tracer. There's nothing! Even I can't figure it out!" she was one of the best mechanical Bohemians we had. If she couldn't figure it out, no one could. "I don't like looking at it, knowing that it's feeding my brain information, and vice versa."<br>"What?" the pig hadn't mentioned that.  
>"It's taking things from my memory and storing them. I think they're going to find me and take it back." If they got the information Meat carried, then they would have enough to bring down the entire Bohemian population. She read texts almost every day, knew what they meant, knew when they were written, and knew who wrote them. The talent she held was too powerful to let go.<br>"Then stay alive. They can only take it if you're dead. And they can't track you underground." she had already figured that out. The Pig hadn't told us the whole story.

He knew Meat wouldn't be able to handle the technology. He had put in an extra tracer so that if she chose to die, then it would send out a signal telling them where she was even if she was underground. The device stored everything Meat did, said, thought, or anything that others said to her. It also gained past information from her past memories, going all the way back to her childhood, some of which SHE can't even remember. It was the dilemma from hell. The longer that thing stayed on her arm, the more information it would collect, but if it was removed she'd die.

"Brit. For the protection of The Heartbreak, and my child, I won't live to see the tomorrow."  
>"What? Child? Your? How? Who? What?" I'm not joking, of all the things Meat could have been during this time, she had to be pregnant.<br>"I won't let him be born into this. He doesn't deserve it. A life of hiding. Danger lurking round every corner. If I live long enough to have this child, then I will be damning him into death's arms." But what about me? I could look after him. "The child is almost the same as me, he is connected to me and therefore to the device. I was carrying him when I died, and Globalsoft know this. They want him for future experiments. I won't let it happen!" she shook her head back and forth, trying to shake the images from her mind.  
>"I can protect him. He will be safe from the moment he is born. Please Meat, just wait a few months."<br>"Days."  
>And I repeat, "What?"<br>"Why do you think I haven't been eating that much? I didn't want you finding out about it, so it would be easier to let me go." easier? It would be the hardest thing on earth. It was hard enough letting her go a first time. "I still show a bit, but not that much. He's alive. Somehow. I'm a terrible mother. I'm killing us both."  
>"Don't. You don't want to, so why do it?"<br>"It's not a want, it's a need. For both our sakes. They know he's alive and they know when he's gonna be born. If I don't die, then we all do. It's a one for all, Brit." I wouldn't let her risk her own life to save us all, we were a well structured group, and this time we were ready for another attack.

"But can I make one request. It's a risk, but I want to take it." I paused to let her finish, but she was clearly waiting for the answer.  
>"Anything. I promise." big mistake. She wanted to go searching one last time. I had promised, but they were made to be broken. Weren't they?<br>"Bohemian code of law, a promise is a promise." she reminded me. I asked if she was fully aware of the risk. She was. She said that the Commander had his day off that day, and wouldn't be expecting her to surface. I had to agree, there was no way around way had been said.


	7. Chapter 7

"No, no, no, no, no. I won't let it happen." Paul's answer to 'I'm just goin' up to The Surface with Brit'. Meat's plan to say it and leg it, didn't work so well. Macca had grabbed her on her way out, before she'd even said a word. "You know you're not allowed to surface Miss Loaf." I had to tell him about what I had said; otherwise he would never let her go.

"Bohemian code of law." I admitted.

"You promised her?"

"She tricked me!" I put across in my defence. Meat gave her most innocent smile at Paul, which obviously worked. She was out in a flash; it took me about ten minutes trying to catch up. Out of The Tunnels and up to The Surface. Meat took in a deep breath, absorbing the extra oxygen that The Underground didn't provide. She turned to me with an overjoying smile.

"So... Whatcha wanna do?" she asked.

"Go home?" I joked, she asked me to be serious. "Well your drums need new pads, so we could look for some of that." she was happy about that, and I was happy to see her happy. Little did we know that there were other dangers out there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been searching for an hour or so, and there was still no sign of any useful materials, not even clothing, there was always something we found that was wearable. On the contrary, Meat did find a small strip of bandage of which she used as a headband. It had grown dark and we needed to get back, luckily I knew the way.

"Ready to go?" I asked, surprisingly she agreed. I had to reason with her, this was the last time I was going to have her full attention, if I didn't try then she would be gone before tomorrow. "Meat please! For my sanity and our baby."

"Eh hem" we heard on the wind, "Our baby." through the dark were hard, defined shadows. In front, behind, sides, they were everywhere! I heard Meat scream for someone to let go of her, but I had lost sight of her.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" a laugh travelled to me and I heard a dark voice.

"Who said we needed you?" it was somehow familiar, but I had never heard it before.

"What do you want?"

"We know about the device. We know how it works." oh no! I tried my best to search the shadows for Meat, but I couldn't see her.

"Boss," I heard from the shadows, "we got a problem." he didn't sound the brightest, but 'the boss' knew what this meant. "Excellent." I heard him say in a dark voice. What was the problem? Why was he pleased at it? Was it me, Meat, a randomer? Who?

"No!" I heard. Meat! From the screaming pitch in her voice I knew what had happened. "Get your filthy hands off me you yuppie scum!" Was that an accusation or the truth? Like I said, her senses were more than advanced, and after being locked in a dark room for a year of her life, her eyes were accustomed to the dark.

"Who are you?" I ordered. No answer. "As the Second in Command-"

"Of the stronghold of Bohemians all over the planet." The shadow finished as a dark cloaked figure emerged into the broken lamp light. It couldn't be. It wasn't surely. I heard Meat pull in a short breath, but I couldn't tell for what reason, it sounded slightly pained. "You don't know who we are, but we know too well of you and your little gang."

"Brit, don't listen to them!" I heard Meat's voice from the shadows.

"Shut it you whore!" I heard a man say and the loud sound of a slap and a thud as Meat's body hit the floor. I stood there. Why? Why did I not run to her side to help her? The simple fact of not knowing where to turn or where she was. I felt hopeless and broken. As if I was the one who had been struck. "You need to understand the way we work, Mr Spears." A black glove emerged from the dark cape and beckoned for someone to approach. I watched in horror as a man walked into the light holding Meat tight by the arms. She had a graze mark on her cheek from where she had hit the ground and not broken the fall quick enough. I went to rush to her, but the cloaked figure interrupted. "I wouldn't." I looked at him as if asking why. "Mr Spears you are currently surrounded by nineteen armed men who are not afraid to fire on my command."  
>"You're bluffing." Meat said from behind him. He turned to her with force. Taking a few steps he was soon just inches away from her face.<p>

"I don't believe you're in a position to challenge that fact. Do you?" she didn't answer. Her expression remained hard and stern facing away from him, avoiding his covered face. Surely from her angle she could see what he looked like under the hood? "After all, you are a lowlife sewer rat." Slowly, her head turned to him in moral disgust. She looked him in the face and spat straight at him. He gave a look to the guard holding her, and with one strong hand he forced the girl to her knees. "4, clear shot for the bullet belt." The figure said wiping the spit off his cheek. I saw a flash and Meat flinched at the shock that ran through the metal plated bullet caps that made up her belt. He grabbed her by the chin. Oddly this hand didn't have a glove on. "Unless you want your precious to be incinerated, then I suggest you keep your words... and your saliva, to yourself!" roughly he let go and walked back to face me. But before he could speak, Meat broke in again.

"Go on then! You'll have to get through me first! Quite literally! Kill him; you'll have to kill me first. Want the information that I harbour? You wouldn't know what to do with it." He stopped mid-step, turning on his heals he once again made his way over to the girl. He knelt down, getting to close to her for my, and her, liking. There was a long silence. I didn't know what to do, there were guns everywhere and he could kill either of us in seconds. I could do nothing. He never took his eyes off Meat.

"Restrain him!" he said.

"No!" Meat screamed. Quickly trying to fight to get up and break the guards hold in attempt to get to me. Two guards held me still as the cloaked figure walked in my direction. Meat continued to scream and struggle as the man got closer. He stopped when he got to where I was being held.

"If I'm to die, I would like to see the face of my killer before, so I know who to hunt for in the afterlife." I said calmly. Slowly the man removed his dark hood. First revealing his crooked grin, then his pale features, then his silver grey hair, then stared at me with his sharp green eyes. "The Devil himself. I'm honoured." I joked. Serious again I took a glance over to Meat, still struggling in the guards arms. I stared down at the man, "What do you want? You let us go free."

"I did. But I didn't think that was really warning enough. Otherwise you wouldn't be here would you? Seeing as we can trace her above ground. Or did you forget that fact?" I was just about to answer but he continued, "Anyway, I thought that if one of you came close to death it would be enough warning to drive you back where you came from."

"So kill me then! Get on with it!" I shouted in his face, he chuckled.

"You think you're so tough just because you were able to kill off a rival Bohemian gang just to protect your love. Oh wait! You had help with that didn't you? Was it not in fact that ACDC died in your place fighting for the same reason?"

"What?" Meat said in a shocked whisper.

"You see Miss Loaf, when you first joined the Heartbreak, those nine years ago, Britney here wasn't the first to have his eye on you. And in fact wasn't the one to get your fathers consent. He was a thief within his own people."

"It's a lie!"

"You stole the one most important thing that there is to a Bohemian!" Meat couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Your honest, beloved Britney isn't so honest after all." She wouldn't believe it. I didn't say anything, avoiding her stare, only in the knowing that it was true.

"That fragment you gave me," she said, looking at me with pained, blue eyes, "you didn't find that, did you?" I couldn't lie to her, I loved her too much. I didn't say anything, not lying, but not admitting to the truth.

Suddenly something snapped in my mind. Khashoggi had called Meat my love and me Meat's beloved. I finally knew exactly what he planned to do, but why?

"Meat!" I had to warn her. She didn't look at me, her eyes fixed on the dust circulating in front of her. "Meat, look at me! You're my love! I'm your beloved!" nothing. "Meat, you're not my precious! And I'm not yours! Think about it!" nothing. "Meat, listen to me! I've lied in the past, but only ever once to you! That burned me more than being processed! Macca exiled me to The Wastelands for a year because of what I did. That's why ACDC tried to hit on you! He was a spy for Globalsoft who wanted you to trust him enough to go with him anywhere and everywhere, even into the hands of Death. That's why I left. I couldn't bear to see you with him, being the only one to know the truth about him. The others were oblivious. He died to try to look better than me and wanted to seem like he cared more. It's a lie! I've been spending these last nine years trying to make it up to him, and you for what I did, but you have to listen to me! I know you can figure it out! Just look at me!" Khashoggi knew I'd figured it out. He pulled his crooked grin and began to walk over to Meat. I didn't know how, but there was only one way I knew he could do it, and both would suffer. "Meat he's got an energy transmition glove!" her head jolted up at this point. She knew now. He wasn't planning on killing me, or Meat. She squirmed and struggled in the guards grip as the Commander walked towards her.

"Don't hold her too tight. I want to feel her pain." Stretching out the hand with the black glove on, he extended his fingers and placed it against Meat's stomach. Meat wrenched in pain, letting out a short scream before biting her lip to stop any other noise. I tried to free myself from the guards hold, but they were too strong. He was getting three for one. He was hurting Meat, killing the child, and making me suffer to watch. She continued to writhe in pain; he never released her from his touch. I felt sick. Why was he killing him? Meat told me he wanted him for experiments. Then it hit me. It hit me hard. This was an experiment. The device was a life support for both the unborn and Meat. They were seeing if it would survive something that would usually kill a Bohemian child almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop it! You're killing her!" I shouted from my restraints. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of endless pain, he pulled his hand away from the girl's stomach. Her back arched forward and she hunched over with her spine elevating and falling from her heavy breathing trying to recover. She didn't cry, or whimper, or show any verbal sign of pain. The movement of her spine became less desperate and more effortless and Meat suddenly clutched at her stomach.

"How is that-?" she gasped.

"It is possible, Miss Loaf, that the thing inside you is equally protected by your arm wrap as you are." Khashoggi said smugly

"Protected?" the girl spat. She tried to stand up, but as soon as she moved a large gun was held to the back of her neck, the man shouting for her not to move.

"At ease 12!" Khashoggi ordered. This confused me deeply. The small girl hurried towards me, without enough energy to make it to me she collapsed just before she reached me and I pulled her up to hold her tightly in my arms, protecting her from the people around us. She began to silently weep in my arms. I forced myself to look up at the bastard of a man who was standing a few steps away. He gave back an evil grin followed by a snigger as he turned away.

"Have you had your sick fun?" I spat at him. Without facing me he replied coldly.

"Not yet." Meat clutched at my shirt, refusing to be pulled away from me again as she tried to pull herself up to sit comfortably against me. I was scared for her, knowing that the worst had yet to come. I helped her by supporting her arms gently, but with enough strength to deem it effortless, she was so frail it wasn't believable. She snuggled up to me like a child, as I saw her do with Macca when she was younger.

She stared into my eyes and smiled slyly, not evil, but as if her thoughts and feelings didn't run parallel. I realised what she was thinking as she pulled at a single bullet from her belt and held it between my hand and hers. Her head tilted back leaning against my arm staring at the sky. I didn't understand why at that moment, until she pulled her hand away, the bullet with it. "Mister Spears, if you or the girl-"

"She has a name you pig!"

"If you or the girl surface again, you will be traced-" instantly the girl in my lap, in seconds, closed her eyes slowly, trying to cast away the pain I knew she felt, and threw the bronze bullet square at the blazing light. It immediately eliminated the bright circle of light on her and me. Red flashes of lasers were all that could be seen as I scooped Meat up in my arms swinging her round onto my back and ran in the general direction of the Heartbreak. "Don't try and hide rebels!" we heard in the distance. "We will find you. Face us or die you coward!" I laughed to myself, humoured by the words he was warning. But it was only a mask to stop Meat's panic, hiding my own terror of what could happen to the girl curled up on my back.

As I ran the man's words burned into my skull. His 'fun' wasn't over, and I knew far too well that this was true. This truth was driving me on the edge of madness and I was worried that it might show through and scare Meat.

When we got back I ran Meat straight to our room, not stopping for questions. I laid her gently onto the mattress we used as a bed. She had fallen asleep on our way back. I sat beside her stroking head careful not to harm her further. She flinched under my touch and began to shiver. "Shhh," I whispered at her ear "It's alright, I'm here, it's all over now I promise." But promises were made to be broken. She curled into herself and began to shake from tears that ran down her face. No matter how much I told her it was ok, we both knew that so long as that parasite was on her arm, nothing would be alright. I feared the worst, and each time I blinked, I feared she would be gone when I opened my eyes. I lay next to her, holding her tenderly, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Don't leave me." I soothed, "ever." I worried to fall asleep, in fear that she wouldn't wake up the next day.

To my surprise the next day the girl was still in my arms when I woke up. I kissed her shoulder, not expecting her to wake up. "Good morning angel." I whispered. I felt her small frame push back against mine.

"Mm g'mornin' Brit." She said in a stretch. My arm was draped over her waist and with it I pulled her in towards me. She giggled, properly without force, for the first time I had heard since she had come back from Globalsoft. "I wish we could stay here forever and not be let outside again." She suggested as she relaxed ready to fall back to sleep.

"You know we can't Meat," I said in a slight, subtle laugh. I sat up ready to face the day knowing she was still here with me. She rolled onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at me with those moonlight eyes.

"Humour me" she said in a plain tone. I could tell she wasn't going to move, no matter what I said or did. I propped open the door slightly, looking out onto the Heartbreak. I could see them all getting various tools ready for something. Surely I would have been told if something was going to happen. Charlotte spotted me half way out the door. She beckoned me to come over and give a hand. I turned back into the room to look at Meat who still remained in the bed.

"A few hours. Can I trust you to not be reckless?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't, but it was still a possibility that something could happen. She gave a nod of agreement. I cocked my head sideways to imply whether she was serious or not.

"Honest!" she said with a smile pulling at her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

A few short hours turned into one long day. I kept thinking about Meat and how I said I'd be back. Charlotte had me working for at least five hours. As soon as I had finished, Macca pulled me aside to talk about Leader, Second in Command stuff, and that took three hours. What could Meat have been doing for those eight hours, surely not sleeping?  
>"Brit, we're going to the Skyline for some drinks afterwards, you gonna be available?" I tried to decline, but Prince had said Macca wanted to discuss further future plans towards Globalsoft, so how could I do anything but agree? I had to go tell Meat though. I hadn't been back to her all day and I was slightly paranoid that she'd done something stupid even when she promised she wouldn't.<br>I put my head in the door of our shared room. "Meat?" she groaned to let me know she heard me. "We're all heading to the Skyline. You wanna come." She gave another groan mixed in with a 'no'. "You sure? You know I don't like leaving you on your own, and everyone else is going." She still refused to move. "Ok," I said, a little hurt, "just stay safe, angel."  
>"I will." I had to run because they were calling me to go.<p>

_As soon as the man had taken a stepped a foot out the door and the door was securely closed, Meat seat about putting her thoughts into action. Her stomach wrenched in pain and she felt a wave of heat come over her, despite her lack of clothing. "Not yet sweet heart." she whispered to the small bump on her stomach. Despite the endless pain that the unborn was causing her, it drove her on and convinced her she had to go through with this, or else the Heartbreak would forever be destroyed. She scampered around, trying to find her black pencil eyeliner she had placed earlier. "I had it!" she shouted to herself, then realised that for all she knew the others might not have left yet. When no one came to check on her she relaxed a little, until another wave of pain shot through her. "Sorry baby, I know it's not all about me. Just wait for a few minutes." Meat spotted the small sharpened down pencil on the floor and without a second thought leant down to pick it up. Suddenly she felt a cold liquid between her legs and gasped and the unexpectedness of it. "Shit!" she cursed, "I told you to wait! It's my end, and I'll begin it." with all her will power forcing the pain aside, and refusing to give into it, focused on the pencil. She spotted a tiny square of scrap paper on the old control board and hurried to scribble on it. Meat placed it back down and held her stomach tenderly. "Right, I'm all yours." She said._

It had been an hour and Meat was getting extremely paranoid that Brit and the others would soon return. If she didn't get this out soon the whole plan would crash down around her. This is the only way Globalsoft could lose. She felt another strike of pain that urged her into her final push. She felt her lower abdomen relax and she let out a short breath. Sitting up she took a look at the thing. It barely looked like a child. It was small, pink and covered in blood. It didn't cry and its eyes were scrunched up blocking out the light of the room. Meat had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. She picked the child up in her arms, cradling it and protecting it. But time was of the essence and as much as she hated herself for what she was about to do, she had to do it for the safety of everyone she loved. She placed the child on the mattress, covering it with one of Brit's spare shirts to shield it from the cold. As she stared at the small creature her hand lifted to the device. She felt her fingernails curl under it. 'You don't want to' her mind told her. "No," she agreed, "but I have to." With those words firmly out of her mouth she gripped at the metal plate and ripped it from it's hinges. A flow of deadly pain rushed to her arm and she almost collapsed at the suddenness of it. Placing the device next to the child, she stumbled to grab the note. It was hard to hold due to the rush of blood coming from the wound. But with enough focus she placed it on top of the device. She ran to the door, her hands arguing to open it. Her mind not agreeing with her. "I have to do this!" she half turned to the mattress looking at the pink form of life on it. 'It can't survive without you' her mind told her. She forced her thoughts quiet. "Don't ever think I never loved you." She pulled her gaze away and stumbled out the door, leaving it slightly open.

Not long past eleven we returned to the Heartbreak. I hadn't been feeling too good the whole of the evening and I wanted to check on Meat. To my surprise the others agreed that they felt slightly guilty and fairly worried for leaving the girl on her own. But she had promised me she wouldn't do anything reckless and she'd stay safe. Then her words played back in my mind. She had promised not to be reckless, but never to stay safe. She just said "I will". As we reached the entrance of the Heartbreak I started to walk slightly faster. As I scoured the place I noticed that the door to our room was slightly ajar. I smiled thinking that Meat had finally come out of her room to be sociable. When I edged closer I realised that the blonde was nowhere in sight. I ran to our room and shoved the door open. The wood crashed into the wall and made an unnerving sound. I stared. Moonlight eyes stared up at me. I stared. She was beautiful. For a moment all of what had happened ceased to exist in my mind. But then the thing next to her reminded me of the sick truth of the matter. On the mattress, onto of a pool of red, was the device last seen on Meat's arm. I screamed her name and Macca rushed in to see what the problem was. He saw, and he was furious. He saw the child, the red, the metal. "Bastards!" he said through gritted teeth. Charlotte, Prince and Mads were the next to enter. Prince comforted his girlfriend as she cried on his shoulder. Charlotte punched the door causing a huge dent in it. "We don't want any more injuries!" Macca shouted at her, "Globalsoft has caused enough damage." The woman punched the door again, creating a hole in the wood, and her hand became red with blood. I grabbed her bleeding hand and forced it behind her back.  
>"Look, I'm angry too, but don't destroy her stuff 'cause you hate her for what she chose to do." I forced my voice in her ear, making her listen. The girl in my hand collapsed to the floor and broke down in heavy tears, both for her hand, and her friend. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh it's ok, we'll find her." But it was too late. 'If it is removed for any amount of time she will die' the pig's words circulated my mind. But it was Meat who chose to leave. Leave me, the Heartbreak, her just born child. The child! I remembered. I let go of the girl in front of me and scooped up the small pink bundle, still staring aimlessly on the bed, in one arm. I noticed a small slip of paper on the device. I picked it up in my spare hand.<p>

_Her name is Lost Prophets, take care of her for me.  
>All my love<br>Meat x_

It was scribbled in her black pencil eyeliner. I couldn't be angry at her. It was impossible. The girl in my arm was the only link I had left to the woman I once loved – the woman I still love.

_The blonde stumbled and fell as she made her way away from the Heartbreak. She took in a gasp of breath as a stone cut into her knee. She crashed her eyes shut and let out a cry of pain. The image of Brit flashed behind her eyelids and she opened them instantly. She let out a short breath. "It's you I'm doing this for." She told the image, "Don't make this harder for me." she had forsaken the one man she had truely loved. Left her child, not even knowing if it would survive for the hour it was alone. And Macca. A pain in her stomache hitched as she thought of the man who had taken her in, when all had died around her. Now she would die on him.  
><em>

_'How could I ever do this to them?' Meat thought to herself. In a second she had changed her decision. Her plan seemed perfect, but she hadn't realised that excecuting it would hurt so badly. The girl went to stand up, leaning on one arm to prop herself up, ready to go back to the ones she loved. Then she felt the pain. She took in a sharp breath. Through wet tears threatening to fall she saw a dark pain of heavy black boots and she fell to her knees clutching at the exposed blooded flesh.  
>"You're stronger than I thought. A normal sewer rat would be long since dead by now." the girl spat at the boots the voice belonged to, but it landed just before it hit them. He grabben the roots of her hair and roughly forced her to look him into piercing green eyes.<br>"You're alone pig." she stated through a gasp of pain. She cursed herself for feeling so weak. The man did not answer. She spat at him again, this time she got her target. With his free hand he wiped the saliva from his cheek.  
>"You rats never learn do you?" The man followed his words with a firm hit at the girls face, knocking her to the ground. She bit down on her lip to stifle a cry escaping her lips. He knelt down and leaned in close to her. "Life is a game. You play to survive. Stick to the rules and you will succeed. Cheat and the bad guy wins. I gave you an extra life. You've had your chance." the girl looked at her bleeding arm, and started to feel slightly dizzy. She took her hand away to let the red freely stain her arm. Forcing her gaze away she looked up at the man.<br>"You lose this game." with her last remaining energy she took her hand coated with blood and struck him round the face. But before she could fully pull his hand away he firmly grambed at her wrist and crushed it in his grasp. He felt her flinch as the bones quickly broke and her back fell hard against the ground. Hearing her scream of pain caused a sinister smile upon his face.  
>"Alas angel," he said, leaning closer into her. She could feel his hot breath on her face. "Who controls it?" he asked rhetorically. Meat's breath stopped as she felt cold lips placed on hers. Khashoggi got away from the girl in a flash of grey. And there he left her, still and breathless.<em>


End file.
